


a bitter plant but bears sweet fruits

by drinkingstars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Begging, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkingstars/pseuds/drinkingstars
Summary: blame the group chat and game 7 nervestitle because I needed a title and this was a German proverb about patience and therefore suddenly very meaningful





	a bitter plant but bears sweet fruits

Leon isn’t sure how he thought this was going to go, but it definitely wasn’t like this. He’s not sure he really gave it any thought, since it happened so fast, but he’s sure if he had thought about it, no, he wouldn’t have guessed like this. 

This being Connor, currently pinning his wrists to the back of a moderately comfortable hotel chair and deepthroating him until tears streak first Connor’s cheeks and now Leon’s own. 

\---

Leon has had...a lot of sex.

“I’ve had a lot of sex,” he for some reason blurted out when Connor made the first move from plausible deniability (light cuddling and occasionally grabbing at each other while watching tv) to straddling Leon (blocking the tv completely) and pushing their groins together while licking up the line of Leon’s neck, pushing his mouth into Leon’s beard. 

Connor sat back at that, rolled his eyes, snorted a soft “ok” from the back of his throat, and shoved his hand down Leon’s pants.

\---

So it’s a bit of a surprise that Connor McDavid, Canada’s golden boy, bathed in a literal halo of light around his hair from the fancy hotel lamp as his head moves, up and down and twisting and oh _fuck right there_ on Leon’s cock, is kind of rocking his world. 

If Leon has a complaint at all (and really, he has no right to complain as to either the quality or voracity of the mouthifying action his dick is currently receiving) it’s that Connor...Connor has been going at this for a _while_ (again, not complaining) and a pattern seems to be emerging. 

Every time Leon feels that tingling, that shimmering, that indescribable sensation from his balls to his gut to straight up his spine that tells him he’s getting close to sweet, sweet relief...Connor backs off. 

Leon is all for a little teasing, a little switching it up to make things last longer. But his back is starting to ache and Connor’s knees _must_ be feeling this and they have a game in, like, two days. 

“Connor,” he tries first but his voice doesn’t come out, his mouth just plaintively, ineffectively forming the shape of the syllables. He lifts his head, shifts in his seat and flexes the muscles of his wrists in Connor’s grip, licks his lips.

“Connor.” The sound comes out this time and Leon lets his head roll on his neck until he can focus his eyes on him, cheeks flushed and drawn, mouth red around his cock. “Fuck,” is all he can coherently manage before his head tips back again against the soft padding of the chair.

Connor carefully releases him, cock first, laying it against his lips while he gently pushes Leon’s fingers to curl at the edges of the chair so he can use his hands, taking Leon’s wet dick now into one palm.

“Do you need a break?” Connor asks nonchalantly, lightly jacking Leon off with one hand, reaching into his own pajama pants and presumably adjusting himself with the other. Leon watches his eyelashes flutter at the contact of his own hand, and squirms in his seat.

“Do you want me to do you first?” Leon tries, thinking ahead to how he can get the upper hand here, so to speak. He’s _European_ for god’s sake. He’s like...worldly, or whatever. 

Connor lets out a slow exhale, takes his hand out of his own pants. He sits up higher on his knees and reaches for Leon, pushes his long, delicate fingers into Leon’s beard and draws him down for a kiss. His mouth is soft and sweet, and Leon leans into him, slips his tongue into Connor’s mouth and pushes forward from his seat. He’s bigger, he can just lay McDavid out, grind up against him until they both get off, and be in bed in like twenty minutes.

“Ah...no, not yet,” Connor says softly, pulling his mouth away and leaving Leon wanting again. He tries to push into Connor’s hand, to get more friction, more anything, but his fingers circle him with a frustratingly light touch. 

Leon groans a little. “What do you...I don’t get it.”

Connor grins at one corner of his mouth, a twisty, maddening little thing. “That’s ok. We’ll get there.” He gives Leon a tighter squeeze, jerks him off more firmly now. “It’s so much better if you wait a while.”

Leon makes a face at him and shakes his head softly. “Connor...it has been a while.” He looks down at McDavid beseechingly, but Connor’s expression is unchanged.

“I know,” he says, dipping his head to lick around the base of Leon’s cock again, still palming at the head, slick with his spit and Leon’s precome. “You’re being...fairly good about this.” Connor looks up with a grin before taking him all the way back into his wet, eager mouth. 

Leon tries to relax, clear his head from how _weird_ this kind of is and just follow the sensation of McDavid’s mouth on him, of the fluttering, sucking of his cheeks and that sweet, clever tongue working up and down his length. It’s good, it’s _so_ good and he can just barely start to feel it, the burning in the pit of his stomach.

“Oh god...Connor...good…” His toes curl into the carpet and he chases that feeling, but sure enough Connor lets up, pulls back from where he just was and looks up at Leon expectantly, cock still held loosely in his lips and hand. Leon lets out a breathless cry.

“ _Fuck_ Connor, why? Please?” Connor’s head tilts and his eyes sparkle with attention.

“Please what?”

Leon sighs heavily. “Please can I come?”

Connor smirks and lets Leon’s dick fall from his mouth. “I don’t know, can you?”

Leon wants to punch him in the face. “You’re a sick fuck, McDavid,” Leon can only laugh now, his dick hard and throbbing sadly in Connor’s hand.

“So ask for what you want,” Connor says, shrugging like this is a normal conversation or negotiation. 

Leon is flustered and desperate and kind of pissed but never let it be said he is not a team player. He concentrates on his cock, on Connor’s fingers flexing around it.

“I want you to make me come,” he says, trying to take the desperation out of his voice. His voice cracks slightly, but he just tries to let go, let Connor have him.

Connor strokes him roughly a few times, flicks his thumb thoughtfully over the head. “That’s good. I’ve got you...I can let you come, yeah?” Connor bends and presses his lips to it once more.

Leon watches, the slow drag of Connor’s tongue, the slide of his mouth opening and taking him all the way in. “Yeah...let me come Connor.”

Connor sucks, cheeks hollowing, then pulls him back out. He doesn’t take his hand away, just looks Leon in the eye. “I will...ask really nicely.”

Leon nods, closes his eyes and waits for the feel of Connor’s mouth around him again. He licks his lips and breathes harder. “Let me come Connor. Please.”

Connor goes deeper this time, sucks him into his throat, and _fuck_ how did he get so good at this. He feels Connor pull back again, clear his throat a little. “Yeah...that’s good Leon. Ask again.” He sounds raspy, an edge of his own desperation catching in Leon’s ear.

Leon shifts uncomfortably in his chair, his abs clenching as he tries to get closer, to get there. His voice whines a little this time. “Please. Please, please let me come.

Connor looks up from Leon’s cock, still held tight in his grip. He asks, so quietly. “Are you begging?”

Leon squirms, feels a drop of sweat trickle down his back. He licks his lips again and looks down, watches Connor’s face. “Yeah, yeah, Connor, I’m begging, please let me come...please Connor.”

Connor shivers, lowers his head back to Leon’s cock. His voice is barely a breath, a whisper against Leon’s oversensitive skin. “Captain.”

Leon groans, feels the tears prickling the corners of his eyes from frustration, from exertion. His body tries again to thrust, to get more of him near Connor, _inside_ Connor. “Fuck...yeah, please Captain, please let me come, oh god…”

“Oh so good Leon. So pretty when you beg, fuck.” Connor takes him all the way in, deep and tight and swallowing around him, everything slippery and dripping from Connor’s mouth down his hand, down Leon’s cock where he can feel everything pooling, gathering, _yes_.

“Don’t stop, oh fuck, Captain, yeah, I’m gonna…” Leon shakes and shudders and this is really it or he’s going to fucking _die_ but thank god, yes, it’s too late now and he feels it start to break over him like a wave.

“Come for me. Come now.” Connor’s voice is distant as Leon starts to come, his muscles twitching and then relaxing and his chest heaving as his cock pulses and pulses, Connor’s hand, wet with the mess they’ve made, still squeezing and working him through it. 

His eyes won’t focus but he sees his come on McDavid’s hand, his arm, his cheek and mouth. He’s dizzy and has to close his eyes, feels Connor’s mouth on his as he does, kissing him deeply and gently taking what more of Leon he wants for himself. Leon vaguely registers Connor’s hand, working his own dick to his own rhythm, steady, determined. 

Leon blinks his eyes open, pulls back to look at him.

“I can blow you...I’m good.” Leon says, the words coming together in his head but maybe not the most sensical out loud.

Connor smiles, drags his fingers again through Leon’s beard, thumbs over his tear-streaked cheeks. “I bet you are,” he grits out, breathing erratically. His eyes squeeze shut now and Leon finally has to move _something_ , has to touch, uncurls his stiff fingers from their stuck position and brings them to rest on McDavid’s hips.

“Fuck…I’m gonna…” Connor grunts and comes on Leon’s chest. They’re quiet for a moment, just the sound of breathing slowing, Connor swallowing a few times and popping his jaw. Leon can feel the room cooling down, the come on both of them undoubtedly starting to get less sexy and more gross, and Connor starting to feel weird. And well...it was a little weird, but he’s not about to let his Captain dwell on it.

“Come on. We need to shower.” Leon gets them moving, stretches and flexes his long legs and feet, and Connor offers him a hand up. Leon accepts it, shuffles after him toward the bathroom.

“Hey...one thing.” Leon pauses, grabbing Connor’s hand for a second. 

Connor stiffens a bit, turns to meet Leon’s eye. “Yeah?”

“Sorry I called you a sick fuck.” Leon bends, presses a light kiss to Connor’s temple.

Connor relaxes, softly laughing as he grabs a handful of Leon’s ass and pushes him toward the shower. “You have _no_ idea.”


End file.
